Remedies to Cure the Jaded Heart
by fantasy4luvr
Summary: Serena is a model and Darien is a major business coroporative. What happens when these two meet?


A/N: this is like wow…

A/N: this is like wow…..

Summary: Serena's a famous model and Darien's a business corporate. Both are somewhat unhappy with their present life styles. but wait...they were enemies when they were younger, and brilliant me is gonna create world war II

"But I love you!"

Those were the last words she had ever said to him. After he had called security up to take her away, that was all that he remembered about her. Well besides the fact that she was a whore. It didn't matter to him that she loved him. But what truly worried him at the moment was who the identity of his new victim would belong to. Women in his life just came and went. There was no need to get attached to any of them. After all, women would grovel at his feel just pleading for him to send a glance their way. He viewed women just as a warm pair of inviting thighs for him to sink into and take his pleasure. Who needed love when a person had everything that he had? Only fools needed love. He sat in his office for a few minutes longer to ponder his new situation of having to find a new whore. This would make the front page for sure. He had gotten so used to the press following him that he no longer heeded them. He looked up at the clock and saw that he should have gone home hours ago.

Lately, working late after hours was not a new occurrence to him. What only mattered now was his corporate empire. It required ruthlessness to have all those companies riveted in fear of him. It was extremely amusing and easy to take over the companies, but once they were taken over, it was hard to find people loyal enough to maintain those companies. Normally, he would entrust his friends to maintain those companies for him, but it was always good to have backup. As Oscar Wilde has even said in _The Picture of Dorian Gray, _"A man cannot be too careful in the choice of his enemies."

After he had shut down his computer and locked the door to his office, he found that he was the only person left in the whole building. The only person that worked after hours was him. All the lights in the building were off except for his. He sighed and reopened his office to turn off the light. It wasn't an unusual occurrence that he was alone in the building by himself. Alone. That's how he always was. Alone and isolated. After he turned off the light in his office, he left the building and headed home.

Serena's POV

She sighed as she stared out the window. She swirled the remaining wine left in her glass and watched it settle back down. The girls had been kind enough to drop by that night for some girl time.

She stared across the street and noticed how it was peculiar that in the whole corporate building, only one light was on. "Who the hell works this late at night?" she cursed and muttered. Whoever it was must have been a fool. She closed her eyes and grimaced, while blocking the giggles and laughter in the background.

Today her shoot hadn't gone as planned, so it had been hectic. Not only did her work affect her mood, but several other factors contributed to her anger. As the day dragged on, things only got worse. Sometimes being a model wasn't as great as people glamorized it to be.

At work, she had shown up on time and been ready to go. But apparently, the photographer was not as professional as he claimed to be because when she had entered his office that morning, she found him fucking another model. The rest of that morning, she had to endure his numerous lascivious leers. Then, her makeup artist had been late because she had been "stuck" in traffic. And last but not least, her dressing assistant probably didn't know her left foot from her right foot. That was how clumsy she had been that whole day.

All her life she had dreamt of the current life she was living now. What she had wanted was the glamour, the glitz, the fun, and the freedom. But now that she had it all, she still felt like a part of her life was missing. Men in her life came and went. She had the looks, the money, and a great personality. What else more could a girl ask for? Actually another way to reword her question was what else could she ask for if she had everything she wanted already?

Sometimes life just wasn't fair. The constant flashes of cameras and scandals were starting to tire her. She hadn't even gotten wrinkles yet, but she felt jaded. She still had her bubbly personality, but most of it had drained away because of weariness. She gave a fleeting glance to the quote by Meredith Wilson in his Broadway musical and motion picture, "The Music Man", which was framed on her wall: "Never let the demands of tomorrow interfere with the pleasures and excitement of today." It was ironic how she used to believe in this quote so much that she just had to frame it the minute she moved into this house. Now, that quote was just another useless and foreign saying to her. Her mind was always filled with "the demands of tomorrow" that she never made much time for pleasure for herself. Sure, she made appearances at such useless and nonsensical things as movie premiers and celebrity events, but she only made them to please her publicity manager and her fans. Fans were getting harder to please by the day apparently as she was forced to attend more and more of those annoying events. What annoyed her most was to see those simpering faces of all those bitches and tramps among the crowds of the celebrities.

Most of the time she no longer had time for "fun." She was turning into a monster that she had promised herself that she wouldn't turn into. She sloshed the wine in her cup for a while longer, till it no longer amused her. Then, the light in the office went off. Everyone had to take a break from work. She had learned that the hard way. As she thought about her past and present struggles, the corners of her mouth turned up. "And life goes on…"

Darien's pov

The minute he walked into his house, all he did was head straight towards the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. Afterwards, he got ready for bed. He hoped that the minute that his head touched the pillow, that he would fall asleep. But alas, sleep eluded him and slipped out of his slippery hands. This also was not an unusual occurrence. This was why he usually brought home whores for entertainment, to waste the night away. But when he was alone, his fears gnawed away at him and left a burning feeling in his gut.

He was even tired of holding up his façade, so society could have their infamous bachelor. As he thought about his friends, he realized that he didn't even know who his real friends were anymore. Money and greed had corrupted everyone that he knew. The latest bitch that he had just thrown out had called him a "whoreson bastard", which was also how he was known by the rest of society. He had never known his father, but he did not care about him. His unknown father was just another nameless and faceless person to him.

Tomorrow he decided with finality that he would find someone new to entertain him. But it would have to be after work though. He had to pick out the models for his latest advertisements first. Perhaps he could pick up one of the models.


End file.
